Goodbye Till Seen Again
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: An OC friend of Shiraishi and sister of Yuushi is leaving Osaka to go to Tokyo for her 1st year of Junior High. A goodbye between the two of them as she promises to meet up with him and the others she grew up playing tennis with. Slight ShiraishixOC.


**Goodbye Till Seen Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor Shiraishi. I do own my OC.

Author's Note: The Kansai region is more of the countryside than Tokyo and they have developed what would be 'country accents' in some terms.

* * *

"I thought you'd be gone from Osaka by now." Shiraishi Kuranosuke had his back to her, not daring to look into his female companion's eyes for fear that; he would do something that he would later come to regret.

"Did ya think that I would leave yer without sayin' goodbye?" She frowned at him, wondering why he wasn't looking at her. Oshitari Misaki wasn't like her elder brother Yuushi who would come and go without giving a warning.

Shiraishi sighed, knowing that it was much more complicated than that. Knowing her for so long and falling in love with her wasn't something that he planned or expected. He thought they would just be friends for the years to come, but somewhere along the way, he fell in love. "Now now, I ain't meaning anythin' like that. Just that I know it's hard for ya to say goodbye."

"Oh," Misaki couldn't say anything like that. It was as if the cat got her tongue. Emotions coursed through veins as she thought of her longtime friend. A year older than her, but she still got along with him just fine. Shiraishi lived a few blocks from her now previous house and they used to walk to school together as Yuushi hardly waited for her when he was still in Osaka. "I'd still come visit y'all and train with too."

"I know ya will, but it's goin' to be different." Shiraishi pointed out the obvious. Finding a restraint on his emotions, he displayed his poker face as he turned around to face her. "Which school are yer goin' to? Maybe me and the boys go visit ya at whateva school yer goin' to."

"It's Seigaku," Misaki commented, taking out a thin binder from her bag that she had with her. The rest of her luggage was already at her new home and she only carried around a few amount of necessities and information that she kept in case of emergencies. "Originally it was Hyoutei like Yuushi-nii, but I didn' wanna deal with Atobe-san and his 'Ore-sama', so Yuushi suggested Seigaku. He says Hyoutei and Seigaku are rivaling schools."

"That sounds somethin' that your bro would do." Shiraishi laughed, remembering how torturous Yuushi was to Misaki and their cousin Kenya. "Stay –" He was cut off by a voice shouting for Misaki.

"Misaki-chan! Misaki! We're leavin' in a minute!" Kenya, Misaki's cousin shouted as he raced to where they were. It was a last request of hers, as she would now live in the city life of the Honshu island of Japan instead of her beloved country home of Osaka in the Kansai region of Honshu. They were currently at the park she played at in her younger days, the times where she spent hours upon hours in with Yuushi, Kenya, or Shiraishi.

"I need to get goin'." Misaki looked ready to burst into tears at any given moment. In an unexpected move, she put down her things and flung herself at Shiraishi who caught her by reflex. "I'll come visit y'all as much as possible."

"I'm sure they would like that and me too." Shiraishi held her tighter, savoring the moment as if that would be the last time he saw her. "Yer come back. I know yer will."

Misaki reluctantly broke free of the embrace and picked up her things. Seeing Kenya waving towards her at the entrance of the park, she walked at a fast pace there, trying to keep her sadness in her. When she was halfway there, she turned around to wave at Shiraishi who waved back. Turning back around, she hurried towards her cousin and the limo waiting right next to him.

"Ya come back soon enough. As long as ya don' forget us, ya always come home," Kenya brought her into the limo as the chauffeur held the door open for the two. Kenya regretfully got out of the limo, as he could not go with her to see her off, as he needed to be elsewhere soon. "Call me when ya arrive there Kay?"

"Kay. Love ya Kenya-kun."

"Love ya too Misaki-chan. Take care and give Yuushi one hell of a headache."

"Will do." And with that, Kenya stepped out of the lime and it wasn't long before it was soon out of sight.

Kenya turned towards the place Misaki and Shiraishi had a conversation moments ago and wasn't too surprised to see him still there, looking as forlorn as when he first heard Misaki was moving. Kenya ran towards him leaving a near afterimage, as he was not called Speed Star of Naniwa for nothing.

Shiraishi saw him coming, but did nothing about it. Rather drained, it was as if things could not faze him at his exact moment.

Kenya offered him a sympathetic smile and draped an arm across his shoulders. "C'mon, don't be so down. We gotta be in good shape as our tournament starts in an hour."

"Yeah, let's go." Shiraishi shook his head and the two went off, each however, could not let their sadness over 'losing' a close friend, and that the friend will be far from where they lived. _Maybe one day I'll tell her how I feel. One day…_

* * *

Well, this was my try at a Shiraishi one-shot that involved an OC. I think that the accents are a little off, but hopefully, not too off. Since not that much is known about Shiraishi still, it's hard to really portray his character, especially in a light romance kind of thing.

Shiraishi is and always will be a tough challenge to write.


End file.
